Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Fikerston_Phantom page should be deleted as it is not the correct spelling and another page has already been created to correct this. Dex1138 14:15, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Fiskerton Phantom page should be deleted as it referes to Fiskerton the character and there is already a page exisiting for him Dex1138 15:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Fiskerton Phantom should not be deleted because the article is fine, it just needs to be focused on the species. I ran out of time finishing it. Correcting now. Delete Catagory:List of Cryptid Species. NO use formaig it now real Catagory:Cryptid is made. Megalodon (Megatooth) should be deleted because we are not shure if it is actually a megalodon (Argost said the robe was made with megatooth shark skin) or if it is even a cryptid. Megaladon is a criptid and sided all ower the world.One insedend happend in the american submorin where they coth on raidar big whale size subjeckt what has the shape and maner of swimming like Shark. Many other siding has bean occur all ower the world where some people endicate that they sea a massiv fin stiking out the water. Some TV shows such as animal x Russion adition even deticate episodes to this animal. The argos said tht his clothing made megathoth sharck skin and in translation from latin megaladon mean mega toth(mega big large or mega , don toth). Ok. But that image isn't from the show. Delete Giant Octopus Like the Naga and Fiskerton Stone, this article lacks info. While the pic is good, we can't confirm that is a giant octopus. Also, the giant squid was mentioned in episode 5, not the giant octopus. (Correct me if I'm wrong) Delete Giant Octopus reply The creatur was comferm to be a giant octopus A.K.A giant sqid. Delete Ebu Gogo! http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?t=229629&page=2 These are the cryptids in the episode. None are Ebu Gogo. Delete Go F**k yourself This page have anopropriate contains and have no reletionship with Secret Saturdays wiki. Reply on delete category animals and contains This category is about the normal non cryptid of animals seen in Secret Saturdays and explanation of it spisease. *Knowen issuise with the category and containing articlles: *Issui:some Usears sinck of the category as not realeted to Secret Saturdays wiki. *Reply:The Secret Saturdays wikia contain any comeferm information about seacret saturdays World including the spisease of non cryptid animals. Batman I am sorry but this artical do not related to Secret Saturdays wiki. Delete Giant Lauo‎ This artical speld wrong and alredy exist. Delete Emila Ntuka I'm sorry if I spelled wrong, but we can't be sure the pics show this creature. It needs to be confirmed. Delete Emila Ntuka reply The creature is comferm Emila Ntuka also the cryptid picturs in ghoast in the machine cryptid articals are in the right place. Batman reply It is rumored that in the second season the saturdays meet batman but it is most likely not true. 21:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Batman reply There is gonna be no mention of batman onece ore ever in the siries. Sorry. Do not trus evry rumore that you here research it first:). PSA-Wikia Pollution! Everything was fine until recently, when people created clone articles, mispelled articles, articles that are pure spoilers, and articles about thing that don't relate to the Secret Saturdays. All these articles need to be fixed or deleted, specificly in the special cryptid category. So please help with this pollution. united states of fiskerton shouldnt be delected cause it was unfair for cartoon network to do that to us fans of the secret saturdays i think we had a chance to tell that to cartoon network but now you you turned that option down plz put it back on secret saturdays wiki--Godzillathesupremegod 22:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Delete Loch Ness Monster It has not appeared in the series and most likely will not so it has nothing to do with the secret saturdays. DELETE COOL!!! This has nothing to do with the secret saturdays! DELETE HI!!! Again has nothing to do with the secret saturdays. Rhinocerous Dolphin sorry if i spelled it wrong but this page already exists and it has nothing on it. Delete Fisk Monday Too little information and this page already exists. Delete Grute Slang It is spelled wrong and the artical already exists. Delete Hand of skree talon The name's wrong (it's called the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu).--Twilight Star 20:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Snalli\ygaster The snallygaster page is fine. The snallygaster is in the secret saturdays video game for D.S. version. It is fine. It shouldn't be a canidate for deletion. DELETE The next season! This nothing but wishful thinking by someone who obviously either a) never saw Jay Steven's statement that there won't be any new season for the time being or b) is too desperate and/or too stubborn to accept it. Besides, it isn't even an article! >:( --Twilight Star 03:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Categories Werewo.lf Delete category. Category name misspelled. New, properly spelled category created in its place. Peacexfreedom (talk) 18:52, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Death Note Category is fan speculation. No canon evidence supporting character similarities. Any similarities between characters from The Secret Saturdays and Death Note are likely due to similarities in character types, rather than the actual characters themselves. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:08, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Organisation Delete category. Category name misspelled. New, properly spelled category created in its place. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Enemies Duplicate category. (Duplicate of villains). Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:28, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Magic Duplicate category. (Duplicate of Mysic objects) Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Redirects Agent Eplison Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Ahuizotl (creature) Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Cactuscat Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Cambodian naga Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Cortex Disrupter Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:45, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Cryptid care center Unused redirect. Non-canon as far as I'm aware. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:55, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Diving Rod Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:13, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Doyle Blakwell Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:04, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Duah A.K.A Ropen Unused redirect. Lengthy redirect. (See Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday below.) Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:09, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Ebsilon's Spy Plane Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Fire Nation Unused redirect. Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:07, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday Unused redirect. Lengthy redirect. I doubt anyone will need the redirect (Typing "Fiskerton" in the search bar will already lead to the article. Without this redirect being used.) Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:06, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Fiskerton Phanotm Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Growing up Cryptid Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:37, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Jannifer Thorn Beeman Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Known vap band victom's Non-canon content. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:33, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Living Magalodon(Megatooth Shark), Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Living Magalodon(Megatooth Shark) Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Love in the air Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Mitakes king of kumari kandum Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:38, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Momo (missouri aep) Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Mythical Creatures School Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:13, April 17, 2017 (UTC) No Ornithocheirus Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:13, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Reflex Disrupter Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Reflex Disrupture Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:57, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Repulser Ray Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Saturday Hybrid ( zaskermodo) Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:51, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Saultwater Fish Misspelled redirect. Please delete. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:03, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Secret Saturdays:New Series Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The Flute of Geldimesh Misspelled redirect. Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The ghost in the closet Unused redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Van Rook"s amphibious vehicle Unused redirect. Likely left over from page move. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:37, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Wierd World Misspelled redirect. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Articles Allie rook Empty page. No content. Non-canon. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Amomongo Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Ancient Aztec Temple Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Ayia Napa Sea Monster Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Battle of the world Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:34, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Black Naga Soldier Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Characters Article is redundant. Category exists. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:01, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Characters not shownon the show Page stub. Either expand (and rename with proper spelling) or delete. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Crazy person Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:51, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Crypid eyes Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Dr. Longhorn Empty page. No content. Alternatively, article may be expanded. I assume this was created fro the secret scientist mentioned in Paris Is Melting. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Dude Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Elephantlike Cephlapod Cryptid Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Fijian Man-eating Bird Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Full moon Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Golden Turtle God (Kim Quy) Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:05, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Grim Reaper Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:33, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Hand of skree talon Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:54, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi am charlie monday brother alex monday Empty page. No content. Non-canon. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Italian Giant Spider Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Jackson Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Knucker Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Kur is back Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Kur par 1 Empty page. No content. Is likely a remnant of a misspelled article. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Kur power Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Kur's City population Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Lake Monster Minimal content. Non-canon information, as far as I'm aware. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Lemurian This exists as both an article and a category. The article itself is lacking in content. I propose the article itself be deleted. Or at least updated/expanded. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Living Magalodon Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Living Ornithocheirus Duplicate page of Living Tyrannosaurus. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Mauvais garcon Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:51, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Mitakes - The King of Kumari Kandum Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:51, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Molly rook Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Montauk monster Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Presumed Deceased Contains no content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:27, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Raikage Non-canon content. Page stub. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:27, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Ryan Pearson Non-canon content. Name not given in canon. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:50, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Sanctuary II Population Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Season 3: the grim reaper Non-canon article. Contains no content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Season 4 Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Season 5 Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Seasons Stub article. Provides no additional information that Seasons category does not already provide. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:53, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Sucuriju Gigante Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:14, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Talk:Go F**k yourself Spam. Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:33, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The grim reaper part 1 Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The Loyal Ones Article stub. Little to no content available for this article. Was a phrase one of the Nagas used to describe themselves. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The moth man Non-canon content. Page stub. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:25, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The rook's Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The Secret Saturdays: The secret of Kur. Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The Secret Scientists Headquarters Empty page. No content. No such location exists in canon, as far as I'm aware. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The Secret Scientists HQ Empty page. No content. No such location exists in canon, as far as I'm aware. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) The wolf blade part 2 Non-canon content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:48, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Tjutjuna Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Ulrag and Amber (Amber is a fanmade character) Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Unamed boy ( the kur guardian) Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Vamp's band Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Yowie Empty page. No content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC)